El Rey de Hogwarts
by AmantedelFemAU
Summary: Harry al morir creyó que al fin podía descansar en paz pero la muerte no se lo permitió, en vez de eso manda a Harry atrás en el tiempo y para sorpresa de este renace como el hermano mayor de su padre, James Potter. Cuando Harry llega a Hogwarts es reconocido como un prodigio. RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO. Harry Potter y sus personajes no son míos, todos lo derechos van a J. K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 0 PROLOGO!

**Resumen: Harry al morir creyó que al fin podía descansar en paz pero la muerte no se lo permitió, en vez de eso manda a Harry atras en el tiempo y para sorpresa de este renace como el hermano mayor de su padre, James Potter. Cuando Harry llega a Hogwarts es reconocido como un prodigio. ¿Como reaccionaran James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Regulus, Severus entre otros ver a un **Gryffindor siendo amistoso con los** **Slytherin, respectado por los **Ravenclaws** y admirado por los **Hufflepuffs? ¿James Potter soportara la presión de tener a un hermano tan perfecto?******

 **Lo que nadie sabe es que Harry nunca, pero NUNCA, quiso ser conocido por ese nombre... ¿por qué la gente es tan rara?**

 **Bien, lo prometido es deuda!**

 **El Rey de Hogwarts ha llegado para quedarse y espero que les guste!**

* * *

Todo era oscuro, completamente oscuro, y a Harry no le gusto la sensación ni lo que empezaba a sentir en esos momentos.

Se sentía mareado y perdido... y extrañamente cálido...

-¡Vamos señora Potter! ¡Puje!

¿Quién estaba gritan?

-Tu puedes cariño

¿Qué era esto?

-¡Querido Merlín! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

¿A quién le pertenecían estas voces?

-¡Ya veo su cabeza! Solo un poco más

¿Veía una cabeza? ¿Qué cabeza? ¿Y porque empezaba a ver una extraña luz?

-¡aaahhh!

-¡Es un niño! ¡Felicidades señores Potter!

¿Potter? ¿Acaba de decir Potter, cierto? ¿Hace cuanto que no oía ese nombre?

-Lo hicisteis increíble Dorea, gracias

… No puede ser…

-Qu-quiero verlo!

-Aquí tiene señora

-¡Es tan apuesto!

-Se parece a su padre- dijo la señora Potter con orgullo.

-Disculpen señor y señora Potter pero... ¿Qué nombre le pondrán al niño?

-Harrison... Harrison Jacob Potter, ese será su nombre. El nuevo heredero de la casa Potter.

¡Oh! ya entendió, ¡acababa de volver nacer como el hermano mayor de su padre! Como… irónico, ¿no?

…

….. ¡Maldita seas!

¡Estúpida muerte!

 _ ***~Salto en el Tiempo/ Harrison de 1 años/ Mansión Potter~***_

-Vamos Harry, ¿Es que acaso no quieres ver a tu nuevo hermanito?- pregunto la afable voz de Charlus Potter a su joven primogénito de tres años, el cual se hallaba sentado en el piso de su cuarto, hojeando uno de sus muchos libros de dibujo.

El pequeño Harrison o "Harry" (como le decía la familia) era un joven, efectivamente, encantador. Sus rasgos aristocráticos pura sangre habían sido bellamente tallados en su rostro regordete de tal modo que podrían rivalizar con la belleza de un Veela, sus penetrantes y extraordinarios ojos eran un extraña mezcla de color avellana y un verde esmeraldas (cosa que los hacía únicos) y llamaban la atención de las mayoría de las niñas, adolecentes, mujeres mayores, madres y abuelas, las cuales no tenían reparos en señalar lo bonitos que eran y de cómo desearían tener unos parecidos. Muy a la vergüenza de su pobre hijo.

Charlus no podía dejar de impresionarse cuando lo veía, ya que, para ser honesto, nunca había conocido a un niño, que fuera completamente humano, tan bonito.

Tan bonito y adorable… su niño era tan perfecto, se merecía lo mejor…

Por desgracia, Charlus no creía que hubiera una mujer que fuera lo completamente digna para estar al lado de su hijo…

Charlus se quedo pensativo ante ese pensamiento. Levanto una mano y recargo su barbilla en ella mientras sus dedos rodeaban la punta del mentón y optaba por una postura pensativa.

Hm… ¿estaría desarrollando algún complejo para con su hijo?

Esperaba que no.

-Ya voy papá- la tierna voz de su hijo reclamó a Charlus de sus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista hacia su hijo, lo vio dejando su libro y caminar hacia él, y la adorable mirada curiosa y llena de cariño que su bebé le estaba dando era demasiado. Charlus no pudo soportarlo. Lo estrujo en un abrazo rompe huesos… maldición…

¡Era demasiado lindo!

¿Qué debía de hacer ahora?

Por su parte, Harry solo pudo suspirar, en esta vida, ya no le estaba gustando mostrar sus emociones…

 _ ***~En otra parte de la mansión~***_

Dorea Potter sonreía con cariño a su hijo más pequeño.

Llevaba de nacido pocas horas y ya sentía como lo amaba con todo su corazón. Sí, bueno, no tenía la impactante belleza de su hijo mayor, pero eso no evitaba que él fuera lindo. Su sonrisa se ensancho en pensar en su hijo más grande. Hacía pocos años creía que nunca conocería la dicha de ser madre, pero cuando se entero que estaba embarazada… una nueva esperanza lleno su corazón y por ello se prometió que nada le pasaría a ese bebé, se cuido y no corrió ningún riesgo y ochos meses después nació su pequeño príncipe se sintió afortunada, ¡Al fin era madre!, y le dio las gracias a todos los dioses del mundo por darle a un ser tan perfecto como su niño de oro y con eso ella creyó que podría morir en paz, entonces los dioses decidieron darle otro hijo.

¡Era doblemente madre!

Ciertamente, se sentía como una mujer completa.

Vio al niño que tenía en brazos y lo aplasto más contra su pecho en un gran abrazo. Soltó un suspiro feliz y pensó en Harry.

-Tienes un hermano muy guapo, James- le dijo en un mormullo a su bebé, este le respondió con un alegre gargajeó- Pero ya verás. Él te querrá mucho y tú lo cuidaras de todas esas lagartonas que quieran acercarse a él, ¿verdad?.

El bebé James se quedo callado, posiblemente se preguntaba quieran ese "Harry" que su madre había mencionado. Los ojos avellana del bebé se movían de un lado a otro viendo todo curioso cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Un hombre mayor entro con alguien cargado en brazos.

Los ojos de James no los perdió de vista.

Él… parecía haber sentido algo.

-¡Hola James!- dijo alegre el hombre- Yo soy tu papá, me llamo Charlus. CHAR~LUS.

James vio como el hombre, ahora identificado como Charlus, le hablaba de forma graciosa y su gargajeo se hizo a un más ruidoso. ¡Ese hombre era divertido!

-¡Ah! ¡Mira, lo acabo hacer sonreír!- había orgullo en su voz- ¡Ven Harry, mira a tu nuevo hermanito!

De repente, un borrón negro nublo su visión, James se espanto y estuvo de llorar cuando el borrón tomó forma y un niño apareció delante de él. Y era un niño muy bonito. Sus extraños ojos eran muy cálidos, transmitían una seguridad sorprendente que lo confortaban, su cabello (aunque espeso y desordenado) parecía suave y cómodo, le dieron ganas de dormir arriba de él. En pocas palabras… ¡parecía alguien sorprendente!

-Hola pequeño James- dijo en voz baja. ¡Su voz era asombrosa también!- Soy Harry y soy tu nuevo hermanos mayor. Prometo que apartar de ahora te protegeré y no dejare que nadie te haga daño.

Entonces, buen dios, él sonrió. El cuarto donde se encontraban pareció iluminarse y ellos podrían haber jurado que detrás del joven Harrison aparecieron muchas flores en florecieron y, con eso, todos los Potter presentes (tanto los cuadros, como la actual familia y los elfos domésticos) se ruborizaron. Si, incluso bebé James se ruborizo. ¿Quién diría que un bebé puede hacerlo?

Harry solo sintió que como se tensaba cuando vio tanto rubor. Empezaba a molestarle.

Comenzaba a odiar su cara de " _niño bonito_ "

Su cara de " _chico bueno_ "

Su cara de " _viólame_ _por favor_ " (como le dijo una adolescente rara)

Su cara de " _uke que va para suke y seme de grande_ " (otra adolescente rara, ya averiguaría el significado de esas palabras cuando fuera más grande, por el momento le costaba leer)

Su… su… su cara de " _ **príncipe encantador**_ "

Él, o al menos su rostro original, no era así. Si, era bien parecido pero de una manera tan… tan… extraña. Es decir, ¿Quién puede hacer ruborizar a los bebés? O a los ancianos? O a las mujeres y hombres adultos al año de vida?

¿¡DÍGANME QUIÉN!?

-¡OOOWW~ HARRY! ERES TAN LINDO~!

-¡MI HARRY ES TODO UN PRINCIPE~!

-¡BAUU~!

-¡Esta generación sí que se lucio con los retoños!

-¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera latido!

-Pero eres un cuadro… no tienes corazón, además, es un bebé. Eso es asqueroso…

-¡Presiento que no debemos preocuparnos por la continuación del apellido Potter en esta generación!, ¿no creen?

-¿Han visto su sonrisa?

-Obvio que sí, con esa ganara muchas damas!

-La sonrisa del amo Harrison…- se oyó un coro de susurros embelesados al fondo, todos pertenecientes de un grupo de elfos que se encontraban arreglando la habitación.

Harry, en vez de sentirse alagado, sintió como una vena se hinchaba en su frente. Ya se decidió, ya se canso. ¿Querían un príncipe? Él les daría un príncipe.

¡No más sonrisas y no más emociones!

¡Les daría un príncipe frió!

Sí, eso les daría, de seguro con eso se detendrían y dejarían de adorarlo de forma tan enfermiza. Él sería un príncipe frió que se volvería un Rey…

¡ÉL SERÍA CONOCIDO COMO EL REY DE HIELO DE HOGWARTS!

Así posiblemente consiga estar solo, ya que nadie quiere estar al lado de alguien que fuera frió e indiferente con los demás… ¿No?

* * *

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ;3**

 **N/A: Sí, ya sé. Me tarde en publicarlo, pero en mi defensa, estaba pensado en una forma de publicarlo sin que se pareciera a los otros que ya tengo, creo que lo logre, y espero no sientan que están leyendo lo mismo y les guste Harry que tratara de ser frió con los demás pero obtenido un efecto adverso del que quería.**

 **¿Creen que soy mala con nuestro Harry?... yo creó que no *°***


	2. Chapter 1

**BUENO! HOLA! ya se que me tarde pero la creatividad no ayuda mucho y tenido un gran bloqueo de escritura los últimos días y eso se añade a mis finales. Los cuales digo con orgullo pase! ;3**

 **sin más, espero que les guste! las lista esta basado en varios otros personajes de anime y casi en su totalidad sacada de wiki :3**

* * *

Harry se encontraba en un dilema.

Pero uno muy grande.

Es que no lo haya pensado antes, de hecho lo hizo, y con antelación pero es que aun no sabía qué hacer para ser el Rey de hielo de Hogwarts… o al menos no sabía los pasos correctos a seguir. Ya que, según él, estaba haciendo algo mal, pero no sabía qué.

Él estaba seguro que era frió (o al menos eso creía), dejó de mostrar sus emociones hacia ya dos años. Dos años que esperaba haber dejado en claro a su opinión sobre "todo ese rubor amoroso de su familia" pero parece que fue en vano. Es cierto, al principio tanto Charlus como Dorea se habían preocupado, llegando al punto de llevarlo a San Mungo para que lo examinaran y todo, sólo para que les dijeran que se encontraba perfectamente y así tuvieron que volver a casa...

Y fue con el tiempo que los Potter se dieron cuenta que:

Uno: su hijo era un genio, tal vez incluso demasiado inteligente para un genio.

Dos: James parecía estar desarrollando un complejo hacia su hermano mayor aun siendo demasiado joven. Tampoco era que lo culparan, Harry era demasiado lindo para propio bien a veces.

Y tres: su hijo era más frio que pasar desnudo que una temporada invierno junto a una tormenta de nieve en la Antártida en un día nublado sin fuego o cualquier otra cosa para dar calor…

Pero, por extraño que parezca, eso lo hacía aun más bello. Lo cual era un tanto perturbador y a la vez refrescante (o eso se había dicho un cuadro de uno de sus ancestros a Harry cuando se acerco a hablar con él) cosa que solo terminaba por frustrar al joven Potter. No quería ser "refrescante" _ni_ "lindo" _ni_ "bello" _ni_ nada por el estilo.

¡Él quería ser el REY DE HIELO, conocido por ser el tipo de persona que debían evitar y _no_ tocar un demonio! ¿Qué tenía que hacer para hacer eso posible? No lo sabía, pero lo averiguaría más temprano que tarde, y con ese pensamiento en mente, Harry fue a la mayor fuente de información que tenia a la mano.

La muerte.

De seguro muchos piensan; '¿ _En serio? ¿En serio mandaste al ser más peligroso del universo en búsqueda información tan vana e inútil?_ ' Pues sí, sí lo hizo. Y no se arrepiente de ello. Sobre todo cuando la muerte llego a él a los pocos minutos de haberlo pedido con una breve lista de los pasos a seguir de manera simple y rápida.

Como llegar hacer un Rey de Hielo en 12 sencillos pasos, según la muerte:

1- **disminuye las sonrisas y risas.** Ese debe ser el paso más importante. Harry pensaba que podía ser amable; y expresar sus emociones a través de palabras pero no por expresiones faciales.

2- **comportarse de manera impasible y distante.** Ser tranquilo, frío, indiferente, cruel, malpensado, un poco sarcástico y un poco arrogante. En otras palabras, tiene cierta superioridad cool que proviene de su autoconfianza y poder. En general, cuando la gente se te acerque, no le des tanto de tu tiempo, aunque sea tu mejor amigo o alguien que te guste.

3- **Ser inteligente.** Debe ser inteligente y ser consciente de ello. Demostrarles a los demás que es más inteligente de ellos al punto que se sientan intimidados y no se le acerquen. Trata de aprender todo fácilmente y sé el mejor de su clase.

Estudia mucho, sobre todo los cursos serios como historia y literatura. Estudia las grandes obras y dedícate a ser un monje guerrero, capaz de citar poesía detenidamente y de luchar en batallas en igual medida.

4- **Ser independiente.** _**Debe**_ ser cortés, pero _nunca_ te extralimitarse para complacer a otros. Limitar su tiempo y disponibilidad y establece fronteras con los demás para que sean conscientes de los que tiene límites.

5- **Ser elegante.** Ya que va hacer un "Rey" la educación y el uso de los buenos modales puede ayudarle hacer esa frontera primordial para crear el distanciamiento entre él y los demás. Sólo mantenerse elegante.

6- **Caminar recto.** La postura últimamente se pasa de largo. Sobre todo para alguno muggles. Hacer los hombros hacia atrás para lucir más alto. Ver a los demás como si fueran inferiores le podría dar un aire de superioridad que Harry podría necesitar más adelante.

7- **Ser callado.** Ser breve y directo. Si tienes a hablar menos, cuando lo hagas, asegúrate de que sea directo y serio. Cuando hables, hazlo con claridad, confianza y haz pausas entre cada oración para que el efecto sea mayor. No debe parecer inseguro, solo tiene que decir lo que quiera decir con firmeza. La confianza demostrara que todo lo que dice, lo dices en serio.

8- **Recuerda Harry, entre menos hables, más te escucharán.** No hables y hables hasta aburrir a las personas. Habla cuando tengas que hacerlo, mantelo corto e interesante.

9- **No te dejarse intimidar.** Si un idiota insiste en retarte y/o molestarte, unos cuantos golpes no irían mal a la mezcla. Por lo tanto… ¡HA ENTRENAR POTTER!

10- **Escoge cualquier color de ropa.** Mantén la mayoría de colores opacos y neutros. El negro no es necesario pero se ve bien y es elegante.

11- **No exageres.** Nunca, incluso si algo divertido les pasa a otros (como a James de seguro); sólo mira cómo se ríen e insúltalos en voz baja.

12- **Perfecciona la "mirada de la muerte".** Sirve para avisar que se está tomando las cosas muy en serio y, posiblemente, detener a cualquier fan persistente. Aprender a dominar una gran mirada de la muerte es esencial para auto proclamado Rey del Hielo. Frunce el ceño y arquea las cejas dramáticamente para tener un rostro ceñudo, luego abre los ojos y mira algo fijamente con gran intensidad, como si trataras de perforar la pared solo con tu fuerza de voluntad.

Harry leyó los doce paso con cuidado y con gran atención. Esta era su última oportunidad. Algunos le parecían muy racionales y otros, como el ultimo, un tanto estúpido, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo… ¿no?

¡Oh bueno!, ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo. Ahora su actual meta consistía en lograr que el joven Lucius Malfoy lo odiara como lo había hecho su versión mayor hace tiempo atrás, pero…

¿Cómo lograría eso, si aun no conocía al Lucius de ese tiempo? Ciertamente, eso le complicaría las cosas un poco.

"¡Harry adivina que!" grito alegremente Dorea, haciendo que Harry por fin despegara los ojos de la lista y tratara de esconderla disimuladamente entre las hojas del libro que tenia a la mano, "Nos acaban de invitar al cumpleaños de mi Regulus!" chillo su madre encantada.

Harry estuvo tentado en sonreír al verla tan alegre pero rápidamente recordó su lista y no tuvo más remedio que contenerse. Él sabía lo importante que era para Dorea esa invitación, desde que se casó con un Potter, la familia Black se había distanciado de ella o la habían mentido al margen de todos los asuntos con respecto a la familia, incluyendo las fiestas de cumpleaños, para gran tristeza para la señora Potter.

Esté iba hacer la primera invitación hecha hacia ella desde que se casó para acudir a un evento de su familia de la infancia y, por eso, él simplemente asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y Dorea le regalo una gran sonrisa. Además, en esa fiesta tendría una gran colección de conejillos de indias para experimentar sus nuevos pasos, así que era una situación ganar, ganar.

¿Cierto?

 **::::**

 **:::::**

Regulus era, como todos los Black, un hombre serio e impasible. Con sus fríos ojos plata veía como los invitados iban llegando con regalos y felicitaciones para él.

Con cuidado vio como los que había llevado a sus hijos eran guiados a otro cuarto diferente. Mejor para él, nunca soporto a los niños, ese era uno de los motivos porque nunca se casó. Él hubiera sido más feliz si no hubieran traído a esos mocosos malagradecidos que pronto que se convertirían en-

"¡Oh madre magia!" grito/jadeó una voz femenina asombrada llamando la atención del Black.

Giro en dirección al grito solo para toparse las cabezas de Charlus y Dorea Potter, siendo esta última su prima lo hizo alzar una ceja élegamente. ¿Porque tanto alboroto? Según él, no había nada fuera de lo normal en esos dos, bueno, tal vez sólo la aparte del hecho que a pesar de su edad habían tenido dos hijos sanos y fuertes, aunque según se murmuraba entre los magos de sangre pura, gracias a los sanadores de San Mungo, su primer hijo contaba con una belleza que haría aun Veela llorar de la envidia…

Ahora que mencionaba eso… será que… ¿por fin Dorea trajo a su primogénito a un evento de alcurnia?

No lo sabía, pero como anfitrión tenía el deber saludar a todos sus invitados. Y Dorea y su mos- ejem-ejem- quiero decir hijo no serian la exención. Con paso tranquilo y elegante, se fue acercando a la vieja pareja de magos, los cuales a su vez se iban acercando a ellos. El no tardo en notar como había un espacio frente a ellos, Regulus supuso que ahí se encontraba el verdadero motivo que provoco toda esa conmoción.

Ya que a cada paso que daba se encontraba con, tanto magos y brujas por igual, sonrojados o abrumados con una mano en el pecho murmurando cosas como "oh Merlín, eso fue demasiado" "Esto no debe ser posible ¡Debe detener algún truco!" "¡Nadie nace siendo tan bello!" entre cosas que solamente alimentaban más la curiosidad del viejo mago.

De manera disimulada camino un poco más deprisa, aunque parecía que ya nadie se fijaba en él, como que groseros de su parte. Al momento que él pensaba eso no se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando a ellos…

Entonces los vio.

Su piel más blanca y pura que la nieve, ojos de un extraño color combinando el verde y el avellana de manera asombrosa, largas y gruesas pestañas negras en marcaban esos sublimes ojos y cabello negro hacia un perfecto contraste con todo. Esos sumándole su bello rostro inexpresivo fue demasiado para Regulus, él hubiera caído al suelo debido a la conmoción si su sobrino Orión (el cual no podía decir con exactitud cuando se le acerco) no lo hubiera detenido. Y entonces esos asombrosos verdes/avellana se encontraron con ellos, oyó como su sobrino tragó audiblemente, pero no lo reprendió, ya que él había hecho lo mismo.

El hermoso joven dio una majestuosa reverencia hacia ellos y dijo con voz aterciopelada: "Señor Black, felicidades por su cumpleaños."

El viejo mago solo atino a asentir tontamente y aceptar el paquete que le entregaba, entonces lo vio asentir con esa hermosa cabeza suya al momento que tomaba la mano de su hermano de dos años y se retiraban a la zona de los niños. Dejando a los adultos con una sensación de vació en el pecho…

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

 **::::**

 **::::::**

La zona de los niños estaba sacando de sus casillas al joven Sirius, su madre lo había obligado a venir a la fiesta de su tío Regulus, el propio Sirius sabia de la aversión de ese anciano cascarrabias hacías los niños. Lo cual a su vez era sentimiento mutuo. Sirius se quedo viendo por una ventana a las muggles que paseaban tranquilamente y, se como siempre, las veía con deseo de ser partes de ellas, con padres cariñosos y hermanitos no tan molestos como los que él tenía.

Entonces Sirius frunció el seño cuando oyó el escándalo que se había provocado en el cuarto de los adultos y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado. Más curioso que nada, se fue acercando a la puerta hasta que sintió que su mandíbula se aflojaba hasta caer en picada hacia él suelo.

¡Esto no podía ser verdad!

No podría haber un niño tan hermoso con ese que entraba con los Potter y el otro niño, no, simplemente no, podía existir. Pero al oír los jadeos a su espalda supo que ese niño no era una alucinación provocada por el aburrimiento.

Era real y todos los estaban viendo tan claramente como él.

Nervioso lo vio darse la vuelta y darle la espalda a su tío abuelo. El vejete del tío Regulus se llevo una mano al pecho y empezó a murmurar algo que no podía entender del todo pero lo vio dirigiéndose a la silla más cercana a la vez que él joven misterioso venia a su dirección, lo cual lo puso nervioso.

¿Quién demonios era él?

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **sip, lo sé, estuvo algo corto pero lo intente! y además, ¿qué opinan de la lista de Harry para ser el Rey del Hielo? y ¿como creen que reaccionaran los demás niños ante este nuevo personaje que no están tan acostumbrados a tratar?**

 **Muchos me preguntan si es yaoi y yo les digo con la verdad que posiblemente lo es... pero creó que voy hacer a esté Harry si no seme un suke. ¿qué opinan ustedes?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bueno... de verdad lamento la espera, pero se me presentaron contra tiempos. A demás del regreso a clase apenas e tenido tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa que no sea tarea e investigaciones... pero espero que les guste este cap. Esta hecho con cariño para ustedes :3**

 **Por cierto, sí, hice a Harry ridículamente hermoso y ¿qué? Sí no les gusta no lo vean, y punto, fin de la historia, no tienen porque decírmelo o comentar groseramente en privado.**

* * *

 **::::**

 **Fiesta en la Mansión Black**

 **::::**

Harry tenía la pequeño mano de James entre las suyas, el niño de 3 _**y**_ medio estaba ansioso, siendo esta su primera fiesta con otros niños de su edad o, incluso, con niños un poco más grande que él. Pero no era como si le importara la edad, la idea hacer nuevos amigos siempre le emociono más de la cuenta.

Eso era algo que Harry sabía de antemano y, la cual, a su vez, lo hacía sonreír. Obviamente nunca en público.

Pero, mientras que James sea feliz, Harry sabía que cualquier cosa que le pasara valía la pena si con ello conseguía poner una sonrisa brillante el rostro de su hermanito.

Por eso, cuando entraron el salón de los niños, Harry se preparó mentalmente para cualquier clase de conversación estúpida en que pudieran incluirlo, repaso su lista de Rey del hielo y corrigió su postura. Con el mentón en alto se adentró en la habitación, liberó la mano de James, que entro corriendo en el cuarto hacia un boquiabierto Sirius Black, siendo él el único que tuvo la decencia de cerrar la boca y apartar mirada cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Harry inmediatamente le dio el visto bueno. Además, eso lo relajo un poco.

Ya que eso quería decir que su lista estaba funcionando. De seguro que se veía amenazador.

Con cierta satisfacción, Harry se alejó de los niños más pequeños que retomaban sus juegos tímidamente un poco intimidados por el recién llegado y se situó en una de las esquinas del cuarto para poder recargarse en la pared con la esperanza que nadie fuera a molestarlo en algún momento próximo. El tiempo pasó y Harry comenzó a sentir hambre.

Para su desgracia, cuando él se disponía a reincorporarse para ir por algo que comer en mesa de los refrigerios, encontró su camino bloqueado por dos niños. Ambos eran uno o dos años mayores que él, pero Harry no le importó, estaba hambriento, los ignoro pasando por un lado de ellos, lo cual pareció sorprender a los dos niños que apresuraron los pasos detrás y, que a su vez, trataban de llamar su atención. Internamente Harry se burló de ellos.

¡No por nada había vivido con James- dolor de cabeza- Potter por más de cuatro años de su nueva! Él estaba _preparado_. Los dos niños comenzaron un discusión de dios-sabe-que-cosa a su alrededor, como si a Harry le importara lo que dijeran, por su parte, se dedicó a llenar su plato con su comida favorita. Al cabo de unos minutos Harry comenzó a molestarse, _´¿Es que acaso no se dan cuenta que su compañía no es deseada?´_ pensó para sí Harry. El Potter se preguntó si no era lo suficientemente claro con sus gestos para expresar sus pensamientos.

Soltó un suspiro mentalmente.

Y él que no quería hablar.

 **::::**

 **::::::**

Rabastan y Rodolphus Lestrange no era exactamente niños pequeños.

Rabastan era casi en sus diez años y su hermano hacía tiempo atrás que ya los había superado, por eso, cuando fue el único obligado a ir a la zona de los niños, él no podrían haber estado más indignado aunque hubiera tratado de hacerlo. Cosa que no mejoro al ver a Lucius Malfoy darles una sonrisa presuntuosa desde el lado de su padre en la zona de los adultos…

¡El muy maldito troll de la montaña que era!

Pero un día se las pagara, de eso él se encargaba.

Resoplando, y encerrado sobretodo en su mal humor, Rabastan ignoro a los pocos amigos que aún estaban con él en la zona de los niños. Sus ojos se centraron principalmente en la puerta, en la esperanza que uno de sus padres se lamentara el haberlo llevado ahí, pero al paso de unos minutos, y sin que nadie de su familia se acercara las esperanzas comenzaron a abandonarlo. El suspiro y vio como Rosier estaba a su lado sin mostrar algún interés sobre los demás ocupantes de la sala, el heredero Black estaba entre ellos, sí, pero Rabastan no tenía ganas de acercarse a adusto heredero, Sirius parecía tener una muy mala opinión sobre ellos y se podría decir que era una opinión mutua.

Entonces él llegó…

Hermoso y frío, como una noche de invierno con el cielo despejado, se abrió camino dentro de la sala, vio que traía a un niño pequeño de la mano cuando entró, pero Rabastan estaba seguro de que más de uno de los presentes no le dio importancia a ese niño con tal de concentrarse en el hermoso niño que escaneaba la habitación con ojos penetrantes.

Ojos que hicieron estremecer al Lestrange cuando se posaron en él, aunque fuera unos segundos. Hermoso como era, Rabastan no podía evitar verlo con la boca abierta y con los ojos en la misma condición. Vio acomodarse en una esquina, donde no se movió. Varios niños más grandes también lo veían con interés, incluso se atrevería decir que hasta con fascinación, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Era como si hubiera una muralla o campo invisible que impedía el aproximarse a él, Rabastan se preguntó si era alguna clase de hechizo pero lo desecho rápidamente cuando a Rosier emprendió a aproximarse poco a poco al niño.

¡Él no podía quedarse atrás!

En un dos por tres se hallaba al lado de su amigo.

Los dos niños se pararon al frente de él, pero él no les hizo caso, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos se movió a un lado y se fue, dejándolos sorprendidos.

¡Nunca nadie los había tratado así!

Rápidamente lo siguieron hasta la mesa con la comida, observaron cómo manifestó su elegancia al extender su mano y elegir muy selectivamente su comida. Rabastan se encontraba impresionado, ¡Él no sabía que alguien se podía ver tan refinado eligiendo entre el puré de papas y los guisantes!

Se encontraba tan fascinado por el joven de cabello alborotado que no se dio cuenta de cómo Rosier trataba, infructuosamente, de copiar los elegantes movimientos. Rabastan Lestrange y Evans Rosier se vieron en pocos minutos con un plato de comida y hablando al lado del hermoso niño.

Los dos pura sangres se sintieron aún más presuntuosos al notar cierta cabeza rubia asomarse por la puerta y ver con apremio al joven a quien acompañaban. Rabastan esbozo una sonrisa fanfarrona _'¡En tu cara de mandrágora Malfoy!_ ' Pensó con superioridad.

Mientras que Rabastan no podría estar más complacido con los resultados del día, este solo pareció mejorar hasta el punto que el joven les hablo. Les hablo. A ellos de todos.

-¿Quién son ustedes?- Oh Merlín, Oh Merlín _, Oh_ Merlín su voz era tan hermosa que Rabastan se quedó embelesado con ella.

Ciertamente podía morir feliz ahora.

-Yo soy Evan Rosier y, este que se encuentra tras de mí con cara de troll, es mi amigo Rabastan Lestrange, es un placer conocerte- ante su presentación, Rabastan frunció el ceño y vio a su amigo con disgusto.

Evan solamente le regreso una sonrisa presuntuosa como era ya su costumbre.

El joven, de extraordinarios ojos avellanas con un toque de verde se quedó viendo. Rabastan deseo haberse vestido mejor, porque se sentía como estuviera siendo inspeccionado, era casi como el joven se debatiera en decirles su nombre o no. Eso lo puso nervioso.

¡Él de verdad quería conocerlo!

Pasaron unos minutos, para él fueron horas, hasta que al fin les dijo su nombre.

-Un gusto- dijo secamente, pero sin dejar de verse hermoso- Mi nombre es Harrison Potter.

' _Harrison Potter'_ Rabastan suspiro al recitar su nombre mental mente.

A partir de ese día ese iba hacer su nombre favorito para siempre.

Pero para su disgusto, después de esa breve platica, más personas comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. Al parecer, al ver que el joven se presentó por fin y hablaba "animadamente" con otros, los demás miembros del cuarto no pudieron resistir más y abalanzaron hacia ellos con el único motivo de presentarse y esperar que por un milagro el hermoso Harrison Potter se acordara de sus nombres.

De esa misma manera, Rabastan Lestrange conoció los celos primera vez en su vida…

No era una emoción muy bonita que digamos.

 **::::**

 **::::::**

Lucius Malfoy ya era considerado un adulto por los miembros de su familia al poco tiempo de haber recibido su carta a Hogwarts.

Y estaba orgullo de ello pero ahora… solo digamos que desearía volver a tener siete años y estar en la zona de los niños con lo tal de estar al lado de ese ángel que sólo alcazaba a ver a la distancia, eso debe principalmente a que su padre no le permite ni entrar a esa habitación.

Después de todo, los Potter se habían vuelto traidores de sangre y estar con ellos sería perjudicial para la reputación de una familia pura sangre orgullosa como la suya, pero viendo al hijo mayor de los Potter… Lucius llego a la conclusión de que no le importaría nada de eso… aunque…

' _Algún defecto debía de tener, después de todo'_ pensó con ironía.

Volteo a ver a su padre, el cual se había acercado al conmocionado Regulus Black quien, por cierto, se vía un poco más pálido de que de costumbre.

-Te digo Regulus, deben de haberle puesto bajo de un hechizo o encantamiento, ¡Nadie nace luciendo así! ¡Es imposible!- aseguro el padre de Lucius con convicción.

A su lado, el señor Black negaba la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Y yo te digo mi amigo, que no hay ningún hechizo o brujería sobre ese niño. ¡Yo me habría dado cuenta de lo contrario!- el alterado señor Black aseguraba. Sus ojos jamás se apartaron de la puerta por donde había desaparecido el heredero Potter…

Misma puerta que Lucius tampoco podía apartar la mirada… ¡Demonios! ¡Él también quería conocer al niño Potter!

Cuando los dos adultos volvieron a adentrarse en una discusión sobre quien tenía razón Lucius lo aprovecho para escabullirse silenciosamente.

Lucius se reía silenciosamente en la victoria. Más fue su sorpresa encontrar la puerta de la zona de los niños rodeada por los otros adolescentes que hacía poco presumían el haber dejado dicha sala hacia pocas horas, Rodolphus Lestrange parecía algo avergonzado cuando su mirada topo con la suya, fue entonces que los dos chicos tuvieron una conversación silenciosa que concluyo con que Lestrange se alegara un poco y le cedió su lugar sin discutir al Malfoy que ni flojo ni perezoso tomó el lugar que le ofrecían.

A demás, él no iba negar que tuviera curiosidad por saber cómo se desenvolvía el joven mago.

Y por alguna razón, no se sintió desilusionado al verlo alejado del resto, aunque, por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse algo descolocado por los celos que lo invadieron al ver como el joven Lestrange y Rosier se acercaron algo y le hicieron compañía.

Y, para su desgracia, sus celos solo aumentaron cuando los vio hablando calmadamente y como que Rabastan comenzara a esbozar sonrisas bobas. Está bien, debía de comenzar a calmarse.

' _Cálmate Lucius_ ,' se dijo así mismo, _'No es como si tuviera otra opción de pues de todo_ '

Al recordar eso sus celos parecieron aplacarse un poco, pero cuando el Lestrange más joven se acercó de más (según su opinión) al heredero Potter Lucius comenzó a ver rojo.

'¡Alguien estaba a poco minutos de volverse hijo único!' Dictamino Lucius con algo de amargura.

::::

::::::

Siendo ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, Harry contaba los minutos para que su madre o padre fuera a salvarlo. Sí, se preparó mentalmente para conversaciones estúpidas, pero no para tantas ni para que lo jalonearan ni que le tocaran el cabello hasta que casi se lo arrancaran de la cabeza solo para ver si era tan suave como parecía.

Y él se encontraba próxima a gritar si no hubiera sido por Dorea (Bendita sea su alma) que ya había ido por él y James, así que, en menos de tres segundos, fue por su hermano y emprendió camino hasta su madre. Cuando escucho las exclamaciones decepcionadas de los demás niños, Harry supo que Dorea no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.

Ella los recibió con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que sabía que Harry no le devolvería. Pero no le importó, lo amaba de todas maneras.

Darea cargo a un cansado James en sus brazos y la familia Potter se retiró de la fiesta no antes de despedirse de su anfitrión, él los despidió con cierta dificultad, como si no quisiera que se fueran.

Una vez en casa, Charlus se llevó a James a arriba y lo rapo.

Mientras que Dorea y Harry se vieron el uno al otro.

-Entonces. ¿Te divertisteis, querido?- le pregunto la señora Potter con una gran sonrisa.

Harry solo gruño por lo bajo.

¡Nunca volvería a ir a otra fiesta otra vez mientas que viviera en ese cuerpo!

 **::::**

 **Parque en Londres Muggle/ Dos meses después de la fiesta.**

 **::::**

Escondido detrás de un basurero de un parque público, Harrison Jacob Potter reflexionaba de su nueva vida.

… llegando una conclusión devastadora… para sus admiradores y ésa era…

Que Harry odiaba su nueva vida. Definitivamente la odiaba.

Pero, se preguntaran, ¿Por qué la odiaba? Bueno… era una pregunta muy fácil de responder a primera instancia. Aunque algo difícil de explicar.

Ya que esto se remota o, más bien dicho, _comenzó_ en la fiesta de los Black. Es que, ¿Quién le iba a decir a Harry que los niños de sangre pura podrían llegar a tener tendencias maniáticas de acoso y persecución a edades tan tempranas? Demonios ¿¡Quién!?

Una advertencia nunca habría estado de más, es más, él hubiera esto agradecido por eso, pero no, nadie le advirtió, ni siquiera sus padres, de que entrando en la zona de los niños él debía de prepararse para defender su cuero cabelludo y sus ropas, ¡ _Su_ cabello y _su_ ropa! Pero, ¿Qué infiernos era eso?

¿Dónde estaban los lindos niños que se pasan los días jugando y haciendo travesuras? Esos niños pequeños que los ves y solo te dan ganas de abrazarlos o jugar con ello…

En serio, ¿Dónde están esos niños? ¿¡Dónde!?

-¡A ha! ¡Señorito Potter! Por fin lo encuentre hehe~- ante esa sonrisa boba Harry se estremeció y salió disparado a su escondite con destino desconocido.

Él debió de haber sabido que su vida nunca era fácil.

-¡Harry, espéranos también!- al oír como el número de sus perseguidores crecía, Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento y sin ver atrás en ningún momento él…

… acelero el paso.

¿Ya había dicho antes que odiaba su vida?

* * *

 **Harry es dos años mayor que James, él tiene 5 años. Al final termine por cambiarle la edad, perdón si las confundo -_-**

 **Ahora les pregunto: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en próximos capítulos?**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Porque varios me lo pidieron en los comentarios...**

 **Ahora veremos un poco de la vida del pequeño James Potter, es cortó si, pero yo creo que esta lindo :3 y** **abarque desde** **los 3 a los 5 años de la vida de James.**

 **Espero que les gustes!**

* * *

James sabía que su hermano era diferente a las demás personas que alguna vez conocería.

Incluso con tres años lo sabía.

Era algo que se sabía solamente al ver a su hermano.

Su mamá decía que su hermano fue bendecido al nacer… Pero James lo dudaba.

Su hermano no parecía feliz siendo quien era, aun siendo " _bendecido_ " por los dioses, casi no decía nada y su expresión nunca cambiaba, incluso James se había llegado a preguntar si su hermano en realidad podría llegar a sentir algo.

 **::::**

 **::::**

Él era diferente a su hermano.

Siempre lo supo.

Su hermano era genial, él era normal.

Su hermano era serio, él era alegre.

Su hermano nunca sonreía, él parecía haber nacido con una sonrisa pegada a la cara.

Su hermano no le gustaba hablar, él hablaba hasta por los codos.

Su hermano prefería la soledad mientras que él disfrutaba estando dentro de una habitación llena de personas.

Los dos son diferentes, los dos son hermanos… pero los dos diferentes al fin de cuentas…

Él lo sabía… siempre lo supo, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que se lo dijeran?

 **::::**

 **::::**

James tuvo una pesadilla…

Fue un mal sueño y su mamá le decía que nada malo podía pasarle cuando se despertara, pero había sido tan real… que tenía miedo a volver a cerrar los ojos.

Sus ojos avellana brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas… y soltó un sollozo.

Dio varias vueltas sobre su cama hasta que no pudo más.

Se levanto de un salto y fue corriendo hacía el cuarto de su padres… hasta que se acordó que habían salido a un baile…

Cuando detuvo sus pasos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en medio de un pasillo oscuro, él podía ver claramente como los monstruos se movían entre las sombras… intento ser valiente, intento ser fuerte pero… estaba asustado y fue a buscar a su hermano.

Cuando entro en el cuarto de su hermano se sintió extrañamente seguro.

Su hermano dormía tranquilamente en su cama y James dudaba sobre qué hacer, camino unos pocos pasos cerca de la cama para después quedarse parado a un lado de la cama preguntándose si debía de despertar a su hermano para que le hiciera compañía, porque dudaba muy seriamente que alguien como su hermano se molestaría en dejarlo dormir con él…

Pero esa decisión se escapo de sus manos cuando su hermano se recorrió a un lado, como si estuviera dándole espacio y con una mano levantó las mantas para él.

Avergonzado, James rápidamente tomó el lugar ofrecido entre las mantas y había terminado de acomodarse cuando sintió que los brazos de su hermano se cerraban sobre él, atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo.

Se sintió tan tranquilo y seguro que… no se dio cuenta de cuando se durmió.

Desde esa noche, cada vez que James Potter tuviera una pesadilla, él se encontraría dormido a la mañana siguiente en los brazos de su hermano.

Para su eterna vergüenza y alegría de sus padres.

Su hermano como siempre no mostró ninguna emoción.

 **::::  
::::**

Su hermano era raro.

No un mal raro, pero no uno bueno…

Simplemente era raro.

Él no mostraba sus emociones pero James siempre sintió que era querido por él.

¿Eso también le hacía raro a él? Bueno, James no podía estar del todo seguro.

 **::::  
::::**

James tenía 4 cuando su hermano le mostró una sonrisa por primera vez.

Fue algo sorpresivo en realidad.

Nadie se lo esperaba, ni su papá ni su mamá estaban listos para ello.

Ciertamente, tampoco él.

Fue un día normal, su papá acaba de volver a casa de trabajar y su mamá estaba arreglando la mesa para una fiesta sorpresa para su hermano.

James sabía que su hermano sabía sobre la fiesta, pues él siempre parecía saber cuando alguien quería sorprenderlo.

Pero eso no desanimo a su mamá.

Así que, cuando llego la hora de cenar, se apagaron las luces y se espero pacientemente a que su hermano llegara.

Su hermano bajo las escaleras poco a poco y entonces todos gritaron:

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! – desde lo profundo de su pulmones.

Harry _pareció_ sorprendido, él _realmente_ parpadeo sorprendido varias veces antes de ver a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos.

Parecía que había olvidado el día de su cumpleaños…

Y poco después de eso fue cuando ocurrió, fue cuando su hermano sonrío.

Fue una sonrisa sincera y tan hermosa que James se quedo sin habla.

Y desde a aquel tiempo nunca ha podido olvidarla.

 **:::::  
:::::**

Estaba enfermo.

No sabía cuándo o cómo se había enfermado pero estaba enfermo.

Su mamá lo había cuidado hasta que se quedo dormido, pero ahora se sentía la frente muy caliente y su garganta seca.

Pero también se sentía muy cansado, demasiado exhausto como para quejarse. Escucho como la puerta se abría…

' _De seguro es mamá con la medicina'_ pensó, trato de abrir los ojos pero no puedo. Entonces sintió como una mano no muy grande descansaba sobre su cabeza… ' _Esta fría…'_

Dictamino poco tiempo después, la mano dejo su frente y James se quejo pero rápidamente la mano fue remplazada por un trapo húmedo, ¿Quién era? James volvió a tratar de abrir los ojos cuando una voz dijo:

–Todo estará bien James, - prometió una voz infantil, -Vuelve a dormir, yo te cuidare.

Y James decidió confiar en él dueño de esa voz.

Cuando James por fin despertó, ya curado, notó que su hermano mayor se encontraba dormido a su lado, de forma incomoda, sentado sobre una silla.

No supo porque… pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, arropo a su hermano un pedazo de su gran colcha antes de volver dormir, esta vez, agarrando la mano de su hermano con firmeza.

 **::::  
:::::**

Iban a una fiesta.

O al menos eso era lo que les había dicho su mamá.

Era una fiesta de cumpleaños, de su tío Regulus Black.

Harry no mostró ningún interés por la fiesta, pero a James no le importo, su hermano parecía no importarle nada, pero él, por el contrario, se encontraba demasiado emocionado como para pensar con claridad.

Por fin podría jugar con otros niños.

Con personas que eran como él, que si mostraban sus emociones.

Él no podía esperar.

 **:::::  
:::::**

No fue como él se lo imagino.

La fiesta no era como las que celebraban en casa.

Los adultos estaban separados de los niños y estaba en una habitación diferente a ellos, James quería quejarse sobre ello pero no pudo.

Su hermano no se lo permitió.

Ya que cuando llegaron a la fiesta los demás invitados comenzaron a gritar y decir un montón de cosas con palabras grandes que él aun no comprendía.

Solamente sabía que la causa de esos gritos era su hermano, Harry.

Él sabía que su hermano era diferente… pero no sabía cuánto.

En esa fiesta ya sabía cuánto.

Y no le gusto la forma en la que algunos veían a su hermano…

Su hermano _**era suyo**_ **.**

 **:::::  
:::::**

' _Las fiestas son aburridas sino había alguien con quien estar_ ,' concluyo James, casi bostezando de aburrimiento.

Pero él tuvo la suerte de conseguir un amigo, su nombre era Sirius y algo. Era un chico divertido y le caía bien porque no se le quedaba viendo como idiota su hermano. Es un chico muy agradable.

La fiesta no fue aburrida nunca más…

Hasta que se fueron.

 **::::::  
::::::**

James se quedo callado.

Algo raro en él porque sus padres dicen que habla hasta por los codos, pero es que hoy era un día diferente.

Su hermano tenia visitas.

Frunció el ceño.

Su hermano no le agradaban las otras personas.

Sobre todo si eran miembros de los sagrados 28.

Aunque sus ojos no podían negar lo estaba enfrente de ellos. Rabastan Lestrange y Evan Rosier estaban extremadamente limpios y bien vestidos…

¿Es que iban a una fiesta o algo así? James no podía estar del todo seguro…

Así como su presencia en su casa… ¿Eran amigos de su hermano?

O, más importante aún, ¿Su hermano tenía amigos?

– ¿Eres hermano de Harrison? – le pregunto con voz temblorosa Lestrange, y James pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba nervioso. –Hm… no te pareces a él, sabes, pero los dioses no bendecirían al mundo con otro ser parecido a él… no sería... imposible…

Entonces el Lestrange comenzó a murmurar en voz baja y James hizo una mueca ante su comportamiento. Su hermano no iba ser feliz… aunque parecía que casi nunca era feliz…

James atravesó la sala, pues quería salir a jugar y apenas había llegado a la manija de la puerta cuando una oyó a la voz gélida de su hermano pronunciar:

– _ **¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

Y él no tuvo que voltearse para saber que Lestrange y Rosier no veían a su hermano con miedo, sino con otra emoción, aunque él no podría saber cual es con certeza.

 **::::  
::::**

James Potter era curioso.

Cosa que era normal para un niño de cinco años… o eso se lo había dicho mamá…

Pero James no estaba del todo seguro sobre eso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el objeto que había despertado ese… sentimiento?... emoción? Pero, como sea, ese no era el punto a tratar en este momento.

Hoy era unos de esos días donde su madre obligaría a su hermano a llevarlo al parque más cercano a la casa para que pudiera pasar algo de tiempo juntos, sólo los dos. Como ya era costumbre, Harrison lo llevo a una zona apartada, donde nadie más pudiera verlo, y jugaron por tiempo antes que él se cansara y su hermano decidiera que tuvieran suficiente por hoy y tomaran un siesta ahí mismo.

El pequeño James se quedo viendo a su hermano mayor, quien dormía plácidamente contra césped del parque, en uno de esos raros momentos donde él se relajaba lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia y quedarse dormido sin más… e interior mente se preguntaba si su hermano era consciente de… como llamarlo… escándalo? No… tumultos? No, tampoco… aunque tal vez si se aplicaba un poco pero no era la palabra que estaba buscando en el momento… ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo era esa palabra?...

– James,- alguien dijo su nombre, -¿Estás bien? ¿En qué piensas?- y poco después sintió como una cálida mano acariciaba su cabello de forma amable…

James bajo la cabeza hacia el origen de la voz y se topó con un par de ojos de un extraño color… siempre se preguntaba como su hermano consiguió ese tipo de color de…

– Estas en las nubes otra vez _Jaime_ \- dijo su hermano con voz patosa y el rostro de James se oscureció por el apodo por el fue llamado.

Apartándose bruscamente de su hermano James pronuncio:

–¡No me llames _así_!- gritando indignado mientras volvía a ver a su directamente a los ojos.

Fue solo por ese segundo que James fue testigo de algo que lo dejo sin aliento.

Se debió por algo muy sencillo en realidad y eso era la sonrisa de Harrison Potter.

Por primera vez, desde él puede recordar, su hermano le dirigió una dulce sonrisa que le llegaba hasta sus ojos…

Era algo tan simple, pero a la vez extraordinario, que James sentía que el tiempo mismo se había congelado y solamente estaban él y su hermano en el mundo…

Y era una sensación hermosa.

James jamás pensó que los ojos verdes pudieran ser tan increíbles y preciosos…

Se dio cuenta por primera vez que le encantaban los ojos verdes…

– JAJAJA ¡Si pudieras ver tu cara!- de repente exclamo su hermano en un ataque al momento que pasa de estar acostado a sentado- ¡Oh, Merlín! Es tan graciosa, ojala tuviera una cámara- dijo limpiando una lagrima de la comisura de sus ojos viendo con gran deleite como James cambiaba a un rojo más pronunciado.

–¡No te burles de mí!- profiero James indignado, pero su hermano continuo riendo y la vergüenza de James fue remplazada rápidamente por la furia - ¡No es divertido! ¡Ya basta!

– Si si, perdona, -concordó su hermano moviendo su mano de forma altiva, limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos.

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras que el hermano mayor se calmaba cuando volvía a levantarse y el menor hacia pucheros aun sentado en el piso.

Fue entonces que volvió a ocurrir, la mano de Harrison Potter se posó sobre la cabeza de James para darle leves palmaditas reconfortantes. Le sonrió dulcemente al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano en un gesto para ayudar a levantarlo, sus ojos, que normalmente eran duros y fríos, manifestaron una expresión tierna mientras que lo miraban esperando pacientemente que tomara su mano.

James volvió a dirigir sus ojos avellana a la misma dirección que a los ojos de hermano, volviéndose a perder en ellos.

' _Los ojos verdes son hermosos_ ' concluyo James mentalmente.

Tomó la mano de su hermano, sin perder el contacto visual en cualquier momento.

James siguió a su hermano cuando él pensó caminar.

Los niños Potter se dirigieron a su hogar, los dos caminaron sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento.

Ese fue un buen día. Al menos para James.

Porque descubrió que le gustaban los ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Bien... querían un Harry cariñoso con su familia y aquí le traigo una Harry cariñoso... creó que lo maneje bien, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola, lamento que no he tenido el tiempo pero la escuela no me he dado un tiempo mucho tiempo libre UnU, pero no dejé mis historias y seguiré trabajando en ellas pero un poco más lento ...**

 **Bueno, ya no les molesto y los dejó leer. ¡Disfruten su Lectura!**

* * *

El hermoso rostro de Harry no mostró reacción alguna, con él controlando todos sus impulsos con gran maestría, o eso era lo que muchos pensaban a primera vista y dando simplemente su opinión o dándolo por sentado, ya que paresia un hecho obvio, incluso se podía llegar a pensar que no poseía ningún sentimiento o emoción significativos, pero no era así, ya que lo que en el interior de su mente era completamente diferente a lo que se permitía expresar en su rostro.

Debido a que en la mente de Harry, esté se encuentra gritando y jalándose los cabellos debido a la frustración que lo invadía en esos momentos y se vía obligado a esconder.

Soltando, disimuladamente, un suspiro profundo, el maestro de la muerte tomó un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza que Dorea, muy amablemente, había hecho traer para él y ... ' _SUS dos acompañantes que visitan a su hermoso niño esta tarde en la mansión Potter._ 'Pensó el Potter con total desagrado mientras que repetía las palabras de la bruja en su mente. Pero ignorando eso, Harry decidió que mejor se concentraba en sus dos invitados ya que Rabastan Lestrange y Evan Rosier era niños muy, pero _MUY_ , raros.

¿Por qué? Bueno, eso se debía a que no importaba que tan frió o estoicamente los tratara o que tan mordazas fueran sus palabras, ellos parecían no tener nada que ver con lo más mínimo ... De hecho, se atrevería a decir, parecía que cada vez que era era o cruel con ellos que parecía profundizar su ... (¿Se podría decir ...?) ¿Afecto por él ...?

Cual era empezando a hacer muy perturbador ...

¿A quién quería engañar?

¡Oh por Merlín! Que decirlo

 _ **Es muy aterrador**_

Harry se puso reflexionar sobre el tema un poco, no es que pudiera hacer otra cosa, tomando en cuenta que SUS DOS "invitados" parecían sobrellevar de manera excelente su falta de participación de su plática y tratamiento poco cortes, que muchos hubieran podido llamar cruel, pero, si lo pensaba más profundamente esto era... hm... se como decirlo;¿Tal vez esto era una demostración de sus futuras tendencias sádicas y psicópatas? Si uno lo pensaba detalladamente esto parecía muy lógico, tomando en cuenta la clase de personas en las que se convertirían al crecer.

Ante el recordatorio de lo que estos dos niños serian en futuro hizo que Harry se tuvo que calmarse antes que su rostro lo traicionara, mientras que lo así, observo a ambos niños hablar entusiastamente sobre un tema en específico que Harry no se había molestado en seguir por el simple motivo que no le importaba… Al menos no del todo.

"Entonces Lucius dijo: ' ** _Es indispensable para un Malfoy estar vestido a la moda, ya que, de esa manera, demuestra su poder y estatus ante los de sangre inferior'_** , ¡Ja! ¡Debo de reconocer que ese comentario me pareció más apropiado para una mujer que para un hombre, aunque con su cabello largo no se sabe!" narro Rabastan entre risas.

Olviden la última parte.

No le importaba nada en lo absoluto.

Bajando su vaso, Harry se recargo contra el respaldo de su silla al momento que recargaba su barbilla contra el dorso de su mano de manera elegante (como siempre) a la vez que miraba a sus invitados con gran aburrimiento, y con creciente irritación.

Volvía a decir: No podía llegar a comprender el porqué de su a pego.

Con tranquilidad, dejó a los dos niños siguieran hablando y hablando, más de una vez tuvo que abstenerse para evitar lanzarles unos hechizos al par a su lado. Dorea había sido más que clara esa vez, y ella quería que su hijo mayor tuviera amigos.

Cosa innecesaria pero la bruja no estaba para prestar oídos a su joven y reprimido hijo.

De manera distraída, Harry posó la punta de su dedo índice sobre el contorno de su vaso, lentamente, en poco comenzó a trazar su forma al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en la lejanía mientras veía el exterior atreves de unas de las ventanas.

Ser niño era aburrido.

Estar junto con los demás niños era aburrido.

Y pronto entraría en Howgarts, lo cual era alarmante, ya que no estaba al tanto de los hechos importantes que estaban pasando en el mundo mágico. Aunque, con padres tan sobre protectores como Dorea y Charlus Potter, no era de extrañar.

Pero eso era algo que _él_ no podía permitirse.

Por el bien del futuro de James no podía hacerlo.

 **:::::  
:::::::**

Si Harry no hubiera estado tan distraído por sus deprimentes pensamientos, muy posiblemente, y eso era un hecho, se habría dado cuenta de cómo la monótona, y aburrida, conversación entre los dos adolescentes se había detenido y de como ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera la ultima rana de chocolate en el mundo.

Y eso se podía decir por la forma que el joven Rabastan lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, casi como si estuviera viendo a un dios que se encontraba ensombrecido por las penas del pesado, se veía tan perfecto ante sus ojos que al momento que Harry suspiro, el Lestrange no pudo evitar sonrojarse del mismo modo que lo haría una joven colegiala enamorada y no un futuro noble mago de sangre pura.

 _'¡Demonios!_ ' exclamo mentalmente, ' _¡Rodolphus me ahorcara si se entera de esto!_ '

Incomodo, y avergonzado, Rabastan se revolvió en su asintiendo sintiendo una extraña sensación en la parte baja de su abdomen. Casi como si quisiera ir al baño.

Hm… tal vez debía de hacer eso…

Pero Rabastan no había ni empezado a abrir la boca cuando Evan Rosier se levanto de un salto de su asiento, con la mejillas revoloteadas con un rojo profundo, el heredero Rosier se excuso para irse al baño y tan pronto termino la oración el joven salió corriendo de la habitación sin tener contacto visual con nadie en ningún momento.

Potter y Lestrange se quedaron en su lugar, el primero desconcertado y el segundo sorprendido, los dos compartieron una mirada, Rabastan aparto la suya la rápidamente cuando recordó con quien era con que compartía la mirada. Ese extraño calor se instalo de nuevo en sus entrañas para después sentirlo desplazarse hacia sus zonas más bajas que no sabía que podían sentir tales cosas.

Cosa que empeoro cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada castaña verdosa aun se posaba sobre su figura.

Rabastan sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a volverse más rojas, e incluso llegó a considerar de si su sonrojo se habría vuelto de un tono rosa intenso, y a la vez que sus pantalones parecían en cogerse, provocando que estuviera saltando sobre su silla de manera incomoda unos segundos, y la situación estaba llegando a tal punto que él joven no se lo pensó dos veces para levantarse y exclamar:

−¡Yo también debo de ir al baño!

Harry lo vio alzando una ceja, escondiendo el asombro que sentía por su extraña declaración tan alta, lo cual solamente provoco que las mejillas rojas del Lestrange se acentuaran aun más y saliera corriendo de la habitación con sus manos cubriendo su entre pierna.

El desconcierto de Harry solamente se acentuó al verlo salir corriendo de su habitación de tras del heredero Rosier.

¡Estos chicos son extraños!

 **::::  
::::::**

−¡Rápido chicos! –grito Dorea emocionada, viendo hacia el frente.−Son las dos, tenemos tiempo de sobra para pasar por Madam Milkin- murmuro la bruja alegremente mientras se alejaba.

Atrás de ella, sus hijos le veían marchar.

El menor con extrañeza y el mayor con impasibilidad, ya que estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento casi infantil de su madre cuando la ropa estaba involucrada, Harry volteo a ver James a su lado, el más joven de los Potter parecía cervatillo encandilado por los faros de un auto mientras que las puertas del Callejón Diagon se terminaban de abrir ante él.

La mirada de Harry se regreso de James (pequeño y flaco como era él en su primera vida) a su madre, quien se alejaba cada más de ellos, notó como las personas se movían de un lado a otro, casi empujándose unos a otros por avanzar por el concurrido callejón. Algunos de esos magos y brujas se paraban para verlo estupefactos, y quedándose boquiabiertos en el proceso, o sonrojándose furiosamente antes de alejarse rápidamente al mismo tiempo que murmuraban frenéticamente algunas cosas que, siendo sincero, no le importaban y prefería no saber.

Los particulares ojos de Harry se dirigieron de nuevo a James, preguntándose si sería capaz de pasar entre tanta gente sin problemas y mantener el paso.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia delante, escuchando como unos pequeños pies le seguían el paso rápidamente.

 **::::  
:::::::**

James se sintió extraño.

Había tantas personas y tantas cosas que no sabía qué hacer.

Era tan extraño

Entonces vio como la alta figura de su hermano se movió hacia adelante, adentrándose en el mar de personas.

Y él no dudo en seguirlo…. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error.

Varios adultos comenzaron a empujarlo de un lado a otro mientras que caminaban o le bloqueaban el paso, debido a su baja estatura muy fácilmente fue hecho a un lado cuando trato de apartar los cuerpos que se le ponían en frente, las quejas y reproches venían de todos los lados pero James los ignoro optando mejor por no apartar la vista de la espalda de su hermano y acelerar el paso.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de James mientras que observaba como las demás personas comenzaban a tapar la espalda de su hermano hasta casi desaparecer lo por completo de su vista, en seguido se encontró extendiendo una de sus manos y exclamando:

−¡Herma…! –la palabra murió en su boca cuando una persona detrás de él termina por empujarlo hacia adelante.

Los ojos de James se abrieron cómicamente al notar como el piso se acercaba rápidamente contra su rostro, automáticamente cerró los ojos y se preparo para el impacto.

Entonces sintió como un brazo fuerte lo rodeo por la cintura, deteniendo su caída.

−Jamie, ten más cuidado por favor –le pidió Harry con cierto tono de regaño, lo cual contradecía el semblante en blanco que se encontraba en su rostro.

James abrió los ojos… solamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermano… ¡Estaban demasiado cerca! El color rojo cubrió las mejillas del niño más pequeño al tener el rostro de su hermano frente de él, no sabía (o entendía) que tenía su hermano, pero debía de ser muy poderoso si siempre lograba hacer sonrojar a todas las personas a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Harry continuo viendo al joven James Potter, tratando lo mejor que podía no levantar una ceja de manera burlona, después todo, el actual más de los Potter seguía siendo su hermano menor.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, Harry busco con su mirada a Dorea, la cual seguía exactamente donde la había dejado, enfrente de la tienda de Madam Milkin y aun continuaba hablando con una antigua compañera con la que se había reencontrado en el proceso. Viendo eso, Harry tomó en consideración la posibilidad de seguir caminando hacia ella con James siguiéndolo, pero entonces recordó que tan bien había funcionado la primera vez que lo hizo y casi termino por esbozar una mueca. Una vez consideradas sus posibilidades y opciones, opto por cargar a James en sus brazos, alzándolo precipitadamente en el proceso.

Después de todo, esto no podía considerarse una muestra de emoción o sentimiento… ¿No? Sin darle un segundo pensamiento, Harry fue al encuentro con su madre.

Y si Harry se hubiera molestado en prestar atención, se seguro hubiera visto como el rostro de James se volvía rojo al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al cuello de Harry y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire para aspirar su olor…

Por extraño que parezca… su hermano mayor olía a Lirios. Un olor muy agradable...

Flor que decidió volver su favorita.

 **::::  
:::::::**

James jamás en su vida se había imaginado que terminaría así algún día.

De hecho, no creía que eso fuera posible.

Todo había empezado muy temprano esa mañana, cuando su hermano había amanecido con fiebre, su mamá había corrido precipitadamente a la cocina con las mejillas rojas gritando que su papá debía de ir al cuarto de Harry, ya que este se encontraba enfermo con fiebre.

Su papá no se lo pensó y salió corriendo al piso de arriba subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, James siguiéndolo de cerca mientras que ignoraba los gritos de su mamá que le decía que no era algo opto para niños, aunque no entendía lo que eso significaba.

O eso fue hasta que entro en la habitación de Harry.

Ahí se encontró con la extraña escena de su padre acostado en la cama de su hermano, con este encima de él, al mismo tiempo que su papá gritaba desesperado:

−¡Harry, soy yo, tu padre! ¿¡Acaso no me reconoces!? –entonces soltó un chillido muy poco masculino cuando su hermano se inclino sobre él y… ¿¡Le mordió la oreja!?

La boca de James cayó cómicamente hacia el suelo cuando su padre trataba por todos los medio quitárselo de encima pero no podía, por alguna extraña razón. James vio como su hermano se enderezo y comenzaba de quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa, su papá, Charlus, gritaba desesperadamente como él estaba casado y que no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo y de cómo eran padre e hijo, y sí, lo grito en ese orden.

Su hermano no parecía importarle nada más, de hecho, James se sorprendió al ver a un par de elfos domésticos tirados en el suelo murmurando palabras incompresibles mientras que se tapaban las caras y se sonrojaban, el más joven de los Potter dejo el extraño comportamiento de los elfos domésticos para después y decidió intervenir justo en el momento en que Harry bajaba la cabeza hacia su padre con toda la intención de besarlo.

−¡Harry! –llamo y su hermano se detuvo a medio camino de unir sus labios con los de su padre.

−¡No James!, ¡Corre y sálvate! –pidió Charlus, pero en realidad parecía estar muy disgustado por su posición actual.

James lo ignoro y volvió a llamar a su hermano, Harry dejo a su padre lentamente antes de emprender su caminar hacia él, el cabello cubría sus ojos por lo que James no podía saber con seguridad lo que su hermano estaba pensando.

−Harry… −dijo, esta vez inseguro, no sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía− Debes de recostarte, mamá dice que estás enfermo y…

Y fue de esa forma que recibió su primer beso, la explicación de como se encontraban actualmente con James entre los brazos de su hermano mientras que esté lo besaba con entusiasmo. James, por el contrario, se encontraba conmocionado, ¡su hermano mostraba interés por algo! Él no salía de su asombro hasta que escucho un claro y sonoro: "¡Desmaius!" desde atrás de su hermano.

En seguida Harry cayó entre sus brazos, dormido, levanto la vista y se topó de cómo su papá comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa viéndose muy avergonzado, pidiéndole de favor que no le dijera nada a mamá pero James, que no entendía del todo el porque, termino por asentir dando su palabra de mantener silencio.

Ese día, James se entero que cada vez que su hermano sufre de algún tipo de fiebre muy alta su comportamiento, normalmente impasible, cambia radicalmente de tal modo que termina por actuar de… manera inapropiada hacia otras personas, sus padres no sabía porque y la ultimas vez que habían acudido a un sanador para contestar esa pregunta las cosas se habían salido de control y el sanador casi había terminado en la cárcel.

Fue en ese momento en donde James se dio cuenta de lo importante que era el mantener a su hermano vigilado.

Cuando Harry se recupero, después de unos laboriosos días de trabajo en equipo para darle su medicina y evitar el contacto físico con él (aunque eso no evitaba que su hermano tuviera un… comportamiento muy "sensual" e inapropiado para su edad, como diría su mamá, muy abochornada), el hijo mayor de los Potter actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, no obstante sus padres se avergonzaban cada vez lo veían junto con los dos elfos domésticos a los que James había visto en el piso del cuarto de su hermano, sin embargo, James no era ajeno a ese evento, ya que cada vez que su hermano lo miraba esté terminaba por sonrojarse de pies a cabeza recordando ese beso.

Lo que hizo desear que Harry no volviera a enfermarse jamás.

 **::::  
:::::::**

Cumplir once años nunca dejaba de ser un evento importante.

Sobre todo si provenías de una familia de magos sangre pura.

− ¡Ya está aquí! –grito James emocionado.

−¡Harry, mi Harry! –exclamo Dorea con gran alegría.

La matriarca Potter parecía a punto de llorar debido al orgullo que sentía mientras que veía a su hijo mayor con todo el amor que sólo una madre podría dar a un hijo a la vez que Charlus sonreía orgullosamente a su hijo, hijo que simplemente veía la carta, que la lechuza le había traído, con el más mínimo interés. Y aunque la mayoría de la veces los demás Potter actuaban de forma muy extraña, Harry no podía negar que los quería pero…

Como era de esperarse.

Los cambios se estaban acercando más rápido que lo que esperaba.

Y él tenía que empezar a moverse rápidamente.

* * *

 **N / A: El comportamiento de Harry mientras que esta enfermo está inspirado en un personaje de un manga que leí hacia tiempo llamado:** **usotsuki lily siendo An (el hermano mayor del prota masculino) la inspiración o referencia para este caso.**

 **Espero que le allás gustado.**

 **Gracias por Leer. UWU /**


End file.
